Raigeki
by Sushii
Summary: Fic for Chibizoo's Contest. All of Yugi's loved ones are being hurt, one by one. Is it just the work of a psychotic maniac? Will the pain ever fade? Will his loved ones be forever hunted, because of him?
1. Guilt

A/N: This fic takes place immediately after the conclusion of Battle City. Slight AU, as most events do not match completely. Yugi and gang were having a few days off, but unfortunately, there's no rest for the wicked. Isis/Ishizu and Malik/Marik will be known as Isis and Malik. I can't stand the dubbed names of those two. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, hospitals, or even a packet of M & M's. 

A big thank you to my beta, Duckydeary, even if she was very unhelpful for a while! :-p

Raigeki

"Man, I'm officially screwed. I really can't believe I did that! Serenity. I'm sorry. I tried. You gotta believe I tried! I tried real hard not to do it, but I just lost it. I lost control. I'm really sorry sis, I'm the world's worst brother. I'm sorry. Sorry...." 

He stared at the coldly burning blade, mesmerised by the water vapour condensing upon the stinging, reflective surface, hardly daring to breath, fascinated as it evaporated again, the shiny, freshly polished dagger mirroring his wildly dishevelled blond hair. Then, he breathed again, and the tiny individual crystals clouded his consciousness, which, when cleared again, showed a different perspective. 

The rhythm of each splash of sizzling droplets of blood upon the concert floor increased, until they mixed and blended with the drumming of the blood pounding inside his ears. Mercilessly they beat upon his brain, while perspiration gathered at his brows. Louder and harsher they screamed, until the dagger hit the ground with an unheard clatter, and Joey muffled his howls of frustration to barely audible whimpers and violent shudders that jogged his spine, till he lay, exhausted, a crazy grin decorating his face.

~~~~

Like it? Send me a review.  ^_^


	2. Hate

A/N: And onto the plot...

Thanks to Misura, Celestial, and of course, Duckydeary for reviewing. ^_^ 

I see him, a happy smile consuming his good natured face. His delicately small features made something stir inside me, and bile rose unprovoked at the sight of the brunette walking beside him. So sickeningly sweet. My tooth started to throb. I sucked my cheek. This was not bringing back desirable memories. It wasn't that long ago my mind was free from the dark influences of.....well, darkness.  

My body ache all over. To be honest, I've never felt so alone in this world. This is all due to one person, Yugi Motou! It's all his fault! My life, could have been unblemished, but for him! 

He saw me, and waved, his leading cheerleader almost bouncing by his side. I saw the flicker of uncertainty flash in her sparkling eyes. That's right, little girl, be afraid, it might just save your life someday. 

Yugi grinned eagerly at me. So disgustingly innocent. Doesn't he realise that some people do not appreciate friendship? Ever heard of solitary animals? I forced my muscles to relax, pretending to take in a deep breath of the raw, crisp air, and smiled, the mask I had long perfected slipping over my snarl flawlessly. For now, I will have to bid my time, but soon, my traps will be set. If I play my cards right, forcing Fate upon Yugi Mutou should be a breeze. After all, why shouldn't he enjoy a taste of life, when he had been so enthusiastic in helping to unleash it upon others? 

"Hey, they finally let you out the hospital! That's great." He chattered, "How're you feeling? Your arm better?" 

"Everything's cool." I replied, trying to calm my seething self. That smile was starting to hurt my face. 

"Hey, nice earrings. Brand new too!" Téa commented. I'm so pleased she noticed. 

"Yes, I needed a change, to stop being reminded of......unpleasant things, to say the least." Yes, one evil, insane, psychotic, loser Yami if I remember correctly. The doctors tried to persuade me that trauma stimulates the body and dims the memory, despite my persistent argument that nobody, can ever forget something so dark and sinister. Something that took complete control over you, gripping you in its claws, trapping you in your own petrifying fears, coating you in intoxicating, black, despair. His demented laughter was enough to reverse the flow of your blood, and make Yami Bakura look like a docile snow bunny. I should know. 

"You haven't seen Tristan have you? He just ran off a minute ago for some odd reason." He asked. Yugi even smelt innocent. 

"I'm not his babysitter!" I snapped. A look of hurt crossed his face, twisting his diminutive features in a most pitiful way. Pain. What would he know of pain? How can he possibly fathom what I had been through? Of all the torture I had to endure because....because of him? 

He's clueless. 

Soon, I'll be able to rip this mask off my face, but for now, I smile. I just smile.

~~~~

^_____^


	3. Detestation

A/N: Yay, Chapter 3.

And Eruantale, glad I fooled ya. ^__^

"And I end my turn with Fissure [1]. I'm taking out your weakest but most precious first." 

Yugi frowned, brows scrunched together, contemplating his lose, "Good move."

~~~~

Closer she came, brown hair bobbing behind her as she danced her way down the street. I could tell from her jaunty step that her audition had gone well. 

She turned off the main road for the shortcut for home. How predictable. Didn't your mother tell you not to walk down dark alleyways, especially one with an awaiting audience? 

I felt her fear as I tackled her to the ground from behind, a yell of surprise quickly subdued when I smashed her face into the rough pavement. She started sobbing from the scraped nose and bruise to her forehead. Seeing her tremble involuntarily, I allowed myself a curt laugh. I imagined her pupils to widen, like a poor frightened deer caught in the headlight of a speeding motorbike.

Reluctantly, I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against a crumbling brick wall, aware that my gloating could not continue while she gathered her scattered wits. She didn't even bother shielding herself from contact, and her body flopped uselessly upon the littered ground. 

Didn't even put up a fight. I would have liked to see her suffer more, but as much as I would have loved to see the realisation upon her face and for her to kick herself for not trusting in her instincts about me, I couldn't risk her screams. I still had much to accomplish. 

Yes, I had it all planned out, meticulously. Kind of like duelling. Strategy is the key. Psychology is half the game. 

Staring at her pitiful face, I could control my resentment no longer. Wielding the highly polished dagger, I carefully fashioned a diagonal cross to complement her miserable existence, starting right between the eyebrows, slanting away from the bridge of the petite nose, and ending just framing the lips. 

I avoided the delicate skin of the eyelids, because I did not want her vision to be impaired. I wanted her to be able to stare in the mirror, and hate the one who brought this onto her! The blade bit deep into her flesh, leaving abyssal gauges, and fresh crimson blood collecting round her left ear. No longer annoyingly perky and sweet. 

I wiped the dagger clean, and stood, admiring my work of art. My face relaxed, and I could finally tilt back my head and laugh, to my heart's content.

~~~~

[1] Fissure – Destroy one of your opponent's face up monsters with lowest ATK.


	4. Amusement

A/N: Does anyone else hate exams? They are evil, evil, evil! But never mind, just one last one tomorrow! Haha! I'm just rubbing it in your face Duckydeary!

"Now I activate Tribute to the Doomed [2]. I told you I'd be the winner of this re-match Yugi." 

He sucked air through his teeth sharply, giving a low whistle of marvel, "But, I had a trap card waiting just for something like this. Solemn Judgment [3]! At the cost of half of my lifepoints, I negate the effect of your Tribute to the Doomed. My monster remains." He grinned, keeping his happy façade, for now.  

"Big deal." I chuckled. Dream on. What would any monster do for him, when he had just lost half of his lifepoints? But for now, I'll just keep on smiling.  

~~~~

"Yo! Taylor! Missed me?" Tristan whirled round, his jacket almost knocking the person behind in the face. 

"Hey! How's it goin? Where've you been all this time, been lookin all over for you?" He grinned sheepishly, keeping his rucksack in between him and the newcomer. 

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" 

"Yugi were just looking for you, but you weren't in. So was Mai." Tristan scratched his head lamely, a goofy grin plastered upon his face. 

"Seemed to me you were avoiding me." An accusing finger pointed right at Tristan's nose. 

"Hahaha! What gave you that idea? Listen, I'm real sorry..." But he didn't even get to the middle of the sentence, since the accuser obviously didn't take his advice and listen. 

"Woa man! What's with the knife?" He yelped jumping back, staring with awe at the naked blade. 

"Thought I'd teach you summink! Stay away from Serenity!" Joey uttered an enraged war cry, and advanced upon a very freaked out Tristan. 

"Did Malik possess you again? You're scaring me Wheeler!" He backed away steadily, eyes never leaving the pair that were trained bloodthirstily upon his taller but quivering frame. 

"Joey.....? What...?" A new uncertain voice broke the trance, and Joey jumped a mile off the ground in astonishment. 

"Arrugh....gee Mai! Why does your presence always induce....unpleasantness?" His surprise turned to immediate relief, which soon gave way to embarrassment. 

"**You**'re the one who was threatening Tristan with that vicious knife!" 

"Oh yeah, Tristan. Hey? Where'd he go?" Joey whirled around in a full circle, but, as far as his eyes could see, there was no sign of Tristan anywhere. 

"Maybe he got scared off by your hostile act." Mai commented dryly. 

"Well I didn't mean it! I only wanted to make a point!" Joey defended himself as he ran off calling 'Tristan', amongst other names. 

"Oh that really helps Joseph, make a point using a sabre? Great thinking. Hey wait for me! You're not getting away that easily!" 

As soon as it was occupied, the street was deserted again. Until, a feeble voice conducted into the air, "Hello? Anybody there?" 

"Hahaha. What a bunch of morons. Really should have been watching where he was stepping. But then again, who leaves a manhole open at such a convenient place?" The passing tourist emerged from the shadows of a nearby doorway where he had been eavesdropping, and leaned down to the gaping hole on the pavement, a sadistic smirk making its way across his face, "Another one down the drain, and I didn't even have to set the stage. Shame there were no cameras this time." He toyed with a skilfully carved cuboid with his thumb and forefinger, while the other hand reached habitually for his spiky hair, "How's it going down there? Cosy?" He called softly, voice echoing slightly as the vibrations bounced down the dark enclosed space. 

"Stop gloating, just help me outta here!" Tristan demanded powerlessly, teeth half clenched, "I've done something to my leg." 

"Sorry, no can do. I've got a game shop to run." Duke rose gracefully, and amidst silent laughter, dragged the heavy metal cover along the ground, and shut off the last beam of sunlight from Tristan's vision.

~~~~

[2] Tribute to the Doomed – Destroy one monster card on the field, regardless of position, by discarding one card from your hand to the Graveyard.

[3] Solemn Judgement - When your opponent either activates a Magic or Trap Card or summons a monster (including Special Summon), you can negate the action and destroy the cards involved at the cost of half your Life Points.


	5. Valetudinarian

A/N: Wooo! Chapter five! 

"I'm gonna have to punish you for your last move Yugi. Did you really think I'd let you get away with that attack? I activate Trap Hole [4]." 

"Not again! I've never seen you play like this. So many trap cards!" He exclaimed.

"Ever since our last duel, I decided a new strategy was in need." 

His face blanched slightly at the thought of our last duel, but quickly brightened again, "That was a brilliant duel. I don't wish to go through it again though! You were really after my blood!" 

My lips curled. He is certainly brave, I'll admit that much. But he should really be more careful in choosing his words. Although technically, I wasn't after his blood. I was after the Pharaoh's. 

~~~~

"Yugi......" He groaned. I could hear his heart protesting against the strain. What a senile old fool. "Yug..i....." He tried again, eyes barely able to look towards the stairs at the back of the stacks of worthless duel-monster cards.

"Grandpa?" Yugi's worried little voice floated down, "Grandpa? Where are you?" The old guy gave one more choke and his voice died, face buried within the folds of his now much more colourful arms. I restrained the urge to flip him over with my foot. I really didn't want to get my boot dirty. The ancient one had a weak heart, which made my job so much easier. Only the sight of several shallow cuts to the weathered skin that had seen much better days to his lower arms had sent him into a hopeless state. I hoped his grandson would have more....spunk. But he should have been used to this, it wasn't the first time I had spotted Yugi's major weakness. 

"Grandpa? Are you ok? If you're trying to lift that box with that back of yours again I'm gonna confiscate your TV!" Yugi continued to call, "Grandpa, stop this. I'm going to the hospital to check up on Téa!" Footsteps on the landing caused me to sigh regretfully. I tipped over a case full of booster packs, successfully burying the aged mortal under an avalanche of cardboard. 

"Grandpa!!!!" Yugi shouted, hearing the crush, but all that greeted him was the sweet tinkle of the bell above the door as I disappeared down the street. 

He had no idea how amused I was at seeing him run around the shop as if his pants were on fire. 

~~~~

[4] Trap Hole – If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed.  


	6. Insanity

A/N: Hmmm. 

"I lay another card face down." 

"Knowing you Yugi, all three cards are traps. I won't risk attacking this turn." I stated, and saw Yugi's eyes sparkle. It was so easy to fall victim to his innocence. If I hadn't known him better, I would have left that turn at that. Fortunately for me, I had seen his tricks, and can predict his moves like I can change TV channels, "That is, unless I decide to play this. Heavy Storm [5]!" 

"No! All my magic cards!" He chewed on his bloodless lips, already torn to shreds from many days of anxiety. Looks like my actions have been taking their toll. I'm surprised the nurses had let him stay up with his friends for so many nights. His eyes were sunken, and his normally burnished cheeks were dull and streaky with tears. Honestly, he looked a mess, but my heart rejoiced at the sight of him suffering. He deserves every second of it. True, that last move cost me two valuable magic cards as well, but it was worth the sacrifice to ruin his strategy. 

"Alright, you may have devastated my magic horde, but I'm still ready for your assault. Bring it on!" Breaking free of the melancholy mood, he grinned once again. He never fails to amaze me. So full of that detestable substance called joy. My thoughts brought a spasm of pain from the healing wound on my arm. I must have screwed up my face, for Yugi queried after my injury with concern. I assured him that all was well, with my mask frozen into place. 

"You really shouldn't have stabbed yourself." He teased. 

"It wasn't like I wanted to!" I retorted, forcing my throat to swallow the terrible taste and produce a short laugh. It's nearly time Yugi, to finish this duel.

~~~~

[5] Heavy Storm – Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.


	7. Pain

A/N: Thanks Misura for all your reviews. :-)

I kept my footsteps quiet, my breathing hushed. I knew Bakura would not be an easy target. After all, he possesses a Yami too (or, shall I say, his Yami possesses him?), a very resourceful one, not to mention suspicious and cruel. But the sensation it gave me, sneaking up on him, in the deafening silence of the night, under the cover of the burning starlight, made it all worthwhile. I had always been a night person. 

The rustle of the bushes, the thumping of my heart, the murmurs of the breeze, they all bombarded me with vibrations, filling me with a thrill so pulsating it was indescribable. For the longest time I simply stood, inert and unmoving, outside his window, just enjoying the tingling of my spine, the feeling of danger massaging my skin. 

His dim bedroom light made its way to me, illuminating my weapon of choice. What was he doing up so late? It was so unlike Bakura, unless his Yami had use of his body. But then, why was he still at home? Yami Bakura wasn't one to enjoy a late night movie whilst munching popcorn. 

Curiosity overcame me, as I tiptoed nearer to the curtained window. All sounds halted, even the ticking of the clock. Then suddenly, an owl hooted. I cursed it under my breath, but it kept on hooting, oblivious to my threats. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I was forced to rub my arms to get rid of the sudden attack of Goosebumps. 

"I guess you know that when owls hoot, they are really counting the eyebrow hairs of a dying mortal. The man's life end just as the owl finish counting [6]. I suppose one of us will meet our end tonight. But the question is, how?" I jumped back, superstition forgotten, and returned Bakura's glare. 

"Well? Are you coming in, or standing there like a lost soul when I have opened my front door in welcome?" He mocked. Any Yami was dangerous when provoked, but, light was not always warm and pleasant, as some people believed. Light can be just as harsh, just as unforgiving as darkness, if not more, and light, any light, had the advantage of expected gullibility, the element of surprise. 

I decided to follow him inside, and found myself settled comfortably upon his untouched bed. 

"I know why you are here mortal. You are foolishly throwing away your life, for compared with mine your Shadow Powers are pathetic indeed." He tempted me. A frontal assault would certainly have ended in complete disaster. I closed my eyes, partly to shut out his smirk that didn't rightfully belong upon Bakura's face, partly to throw him off the game slightly. 

Instead of setting his challenge, he simply strode over to his bedside table, and pulled a pack of cards out from the back pocket of his jeans. With a few seemingly careless shuffles, he had tossed seven cards face down upon the smooth surface. I noticed the tip of his fingers caressing a blackened, most likely burnt, edge of the table tenderly, as if reliving some delightful memory. He then moved with his steady grace to the window, and allowed the cool breeze to visit the room, and refresh my head. 

Then I knew what he was planning. I pretended to stretch my muscles lazily, but even before my fingers touched my card pouch, it felt strangely empty. I had to hand it to the thief, he certainly knew his occupation well, even after all those Millennia of remaining dormant. 

[7] "The Pot of Greed?" He mused, after his hand had flicked over the first pair of cards, "Seem like you were rather selfish in your past. Your deadly sin was obviously gluttony. Quite a collector you were, I have to say." His lips curved slightly, showing his amusement, "Trial of Hell. Looks to me like you did not have a very desirable childhood. Something happened that you couldn't control, and now you cannot allow yourself to forget!" I remained passive. I could deal with my childhood. I always could. 

"Well, the Masked Sorcerer and Soul Release [8]. I'd say they sum up your recent actions quite adequately." He continued, flicking over the trio of cards in the middle, "You have been attacking Yugi's friends, one by one, removing them from the game, whilst hiding behind a mask of perfection only a sorcerer could master. But what is this? The Flame Swordsman? What can that card possibly signify? Unless you......wouldn't Final Flame be more appropriate?" He glanced at my face sideways, the smirk turning into a laugh. I could feel the blood draining away from my face, leaving my muscles cramped as if I had contacted tetanus. 

"It's not true." I denied. 

"Unlike with Pegasus, you cannot hide anything from me. The last pair of cards should show me more about your future. Violet Crystals [9]? Fitting, for when I decide to punish you for rudely intruding upon my privacy. You mean to cause me bodily harm, and I do not wish for anybody except me to cause damage to my vessel. Now, let's see what Fate has in store for you...." 

He proceeded to flip the last card, the card that would decide my future, and I couldn't withhold my attack any longer. He was caught completely off guard, being absorbed within my life, and the dagger flashed through flesh, digging into freshly healed tissues that were unprotected. Tendons tore. The dagger hit naked bone. He growled and dropped the card back down. Slight pressure on a certain spot of the handle sent him into a pain fuelled frenzy, and I let out a short gasp as he grabbed my own injured arm and twisted it to impossible angles. 

"You will pay mortal! I shall send your soul to eternal torture in the Shadow Realm! Muhahahaha!" He cackled, and I knew I was doomed. The pressure increased to unbearably levels. A splatter of his blood hit me directly in the mouth, and its tangy, metallic flavour drowned out everything, except the pain. The excruciating pain.  

But, just as my mind was crushed by his brutal assault and my vision was swimming with the image of his mocking smirk, the pressure eased. I glanced up in surprise, expecting some other sadistically themed amusement, but large chocolate eyes blinked back tears of agony and pleaded with me. Bakura battled with himself, and was losing ground fast. 

"M.......run....mov....!!!" He managed to utter, before choking on his own spit. I stared at the scene for a spilt-second, before self preservation took over. Grabbing the nearest object to hand, which was the small table, I brought it down hard upon his head, and his body collapsed, a small patch of sticky substance appearing to contrast with his pure white hair. 

"Thank you Bakura." I whispered before I ran into the starlight until my lungs threatened to explode, running, running away from the card that would foretell the rest of my life.

I should never have underestimated Yami Bakura.

~~~~

[6] That legend actually exists. Weird huh?

[7] It is the names of the cards that count, not their effects, mostly. 

[8] Soul Release – Select up to 5 cards from either you or your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from your current game. 

[9] Violet Crystals – A Zombie-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.


	8. Fatigue

A/N: Nearly there...

"And I play.....hey! Joey! You're awake!" Yugi exclaimed, and the hand that originally held his chosen card now went to hug his bemused pet. Stupid mutt. I didn't even have to lay a hand on him. But I have to admit, more than 50% of my thoughts had been spent on him for the past day or so. What kind of person feels so guilty they attempt to end their own life when a friend goes missing? Granted, it was a pathetic and useless attempt, but still, surely there are some sane explanations for his behaviour? He must care about Tristan, a lot. I felt a short stab of pain within me, as I realised that I didn't have a single friend who would die for me without question. 

"How're you feeling Joey? Did you sleep well? The doctor said you might be disoriented at first." Joey shook his head, and then growled as he tried to move his left lower arm. 

So Joey does have a brain, if the saying 'no pain, no brain' was anything to go by. 

"Wow! Take it easy! You've lost a lot of blood. It was lucky your father's blood type matched very closely, and he was willing to donate. Leave the drip in, you need it." Yugi informed him. 

"My father? You kiddin me?" Joey gaped, gazing down on his completely bandaged arm. I sniggered as I remembered the state it was in when his father had brought him into the hospital, half scared out of his mind and less intoxicated than usual. Like me, his family has an unhealthy attraction to hospitals. I always seem to end up in one, for one reason or another. 

Stupid puppy. Just because he didn't possess enough brain cells to know which veins to slash didn't mean he had to go all out and slash them all. How could anybody be so dense? But, why do I go out of my way to insult him? He isn't even worth my time, and yet, I have never walked away willingly when he called me. 

"Wait!!!! Tristan! Have they found him?" He grabbed Yugi's shirt collar, suddenly regaining his memories.

"Calm down Joey! No sign of Tristan yet, but no news has to be good news." Yugi tried. 

"It was all my fault man! If I hadn't lost control o'myself...." 

"It's ok. I received a phone call two days ago, from someone anonymous, telling me that Tristan fell down a manhole."

"Did ya find anythin?" Joey nearly pulled Yugi on top of him in his excitement.

"Hm...nothing except a half eaten packet of M & M's....which...which...means he must have gotten out!" Yugi stuttered whilst trying to counter the death grip Joey was exercising. 

"Phew. He's probably went hidin cos he figured I'd still be mad at him. Serves him right for goin on a date with my sis!" Joey plonked himself back onto his gigantic pillow, relief washing away guilt and pain. 

"It was just one date Joey. You didn't have to get so mad. **And**, you didn't have to commit suicide just because Tristan went missing." Yugi lectured, "We were so worried about you." 

Joey simply grinned, spirit already sky high, "Oh I'm too tired to think at the mo. How's Téa and Gramps? Oh and Bakura?" 

"Well, Téa has a session with a plastic surgery advisor, Grandpa's still being treated, but he's out of the danger zone. Bakura's still in intensive care, but I'm sure he'll recover soon." Yugi answered.  

Téa? Plastic surgery? I slashed her face too deep for that. White scars will always be visible no matter how much makeup she wears. A veil would do the job, but ballet dancers do not normally have such attire. As for that old fool, his life span is just about spent. No more bouncing around like an overblown football for him. But Bakura, I do feel guilty about. He saved me after all, plus when I was laid down in this hospital he was the first to visit. Well, we had something in common after all, during the Battle City tournament. I just hope the doctors here are not as ineffective as they look. Of course, money is no objective. 

"Great. But this is one whole mess Yuge! And talking of mess, you're a-gigantic-sorry-looking one! Did something happen to ya? Did the guy who attacked Téa and Gramps and Bakura go after you too?!!!" 

"Joey calm down!!! You'll never recover by screaming at me. The doctor said..."

"Yeah yeah. Give me a break." "But he said..." "Don't lecture...." "Joey! Your...." 

After several minutes of being ignored, I got sick of listening to the squabbling, and decided it was time Joey and Yugi acknowledged my existence, "This is all very entertaining and all, but Yugi, I seem to remember that you were just losing to me in a duel. Let's finish this, I have an appointment in half an hour." That stopped both of them in mid-sentence. Yugi hesitated, thoughts lingering upon Joey's condition.

"Of course, do feel free to forfeit the duel at any time." 

That brought his interest back immediately, "Nope. I don't intend to surrender." 

"Good. I once said that I wish to defeat you when you are fighting your hardest, and I still say it now. It's still your turn." 

"I summon the...!" 

"Hold it right there! I activate Torrential Tribute [10]!" I smirked at the shock on his face for falling for yet another trap. This duel is turning out to be quite the show, and now I even have an attentive audience to admire my skills.

~~~~

[10] Torrential Tribute- You can activate this card when a monster is Summoned (including Flip and Special Summon)l. Destroy all monsters on the field.  


	9. Sorrow

A/N: Finally...

"Oh come on Yuge! Don't let 'em push you around!" Joey screeched, oblivious to the glares from his nurse who possessed badly bleached hair, "Come on, attack!"

"Joey, I'm just being cautious." Yugi replied half-heartedly, gaze resting upon the particular nurse who was just taking down Joey's temperature after giving him some painkillers. I never thought I'd see the day, when Joey Wheeler had to be force fed. 

"Whoa? Don't tell me these white uniformed angels are stealing your heart away from the game Yuge?" Joey teased mercilessly, grinning from ear to ear. Yugi blushed a bright scarlet, returning some colour to his ashen cheeks. I rolled my eyes at the nurse, and she returned it before wheeling Joey's current roommate out for his daily stroll. 

As soon as they were gone, the thoughtful look returned to Yugi's face, as he sucked upon his cheeks, "I've just been thinking guys, about...about the attacks on everybody, on Téa, Grandpa, on Bakura, and...and the Kaibas. I..." 

"Wait a sec! Kaiba? He got hurt too? That stuck up first class jerk?" Joey cut in, sitting up and wincing at the same time. 

"Oh no! Only Mokuba. You should see the look in Kaiba's eyes though, they look so...empty, like when Pegasus stole his soul. He's been sitting with Mokuba ever since they came in, not eating or sleeping or even talking! Snapped at anybody who dared go near them." Yugi sighed, worry making his face appear haggard and worn. 

"Man...." Joey stifled a yawn that threatened to escape. 

"Mokuba's going to be fine." I ventured, keeping my glee in check. 

"Mokuba's physical hurts will heal, it's Kaiba I'm worried about. I know we've never gotten on, but we've been through so much together, I feel like we're partners in a fashion. Whatever happened to him before, he always dealt with it, and came back stronger. I hope he'll cope this time too." Yugi sighed again, body and soul clearly bent from emotional torture, while Joey yawned and rubbed his eyes. Those painkillers must be effective. 

"The attacks had to be by the same person, the police said the cuts were done by the same sharp instrument, a dagger probably. But tell me Joey, why did you attack Tristan?" 

"Huh? I don't know. Something just snapped you know? I meant no harm! Honestly! You've gotta believe me Yuge!" The look on Joey's face was almost comical. 

"I do." Yugi stated with uttermost solemnity, "Maybe the aftershock of what we went through made you lose your head, so the same thing could have happened to our attacker. Perhaps they just lost control." 

"Whatever...I'm sleepy..goodnight..." Joey muttered as his heavy eyelids closed, and within seconds, he was snoring softly, not caring whether the grey and miserable sky fell on him. So much for him possessing brains, those painkillers sure knocked him out fast. But he looks so picturesque, so cute. Wait! Did I just think Joey's...cute? 

"This is hurting my head. Can we get back to the duel?" I suggested, bored of Yugi's deductions, and eager to take my eyes off Joey's sleeping form. Yugi'll find out soon enough, maybe even sooner than he likes.

"The attacker's blond. I saw a flash of blond when I found Grandpa." Yugi mumbled to himself, fingering his Millennium Puzzle nervously.

"Hey I have an idea. I play Prohibition [11], and I name the card Yami [12]. But instead of the card, why don't we make this more interesting by prohibiting your dark side? What do you say?" I suggested, trying to keep my voice a disinterested monotone. 

A flash of fear consumed his features, and he clutched his Puzzle almost possessively, "I don't know, Yami kinda wants to duel you again. He's been prodding me for a while now." 

I smiled, and willed my eyes to appear large and watery, forming perfectly harmless puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeease?"  

"You're that desperate to win?" He finally relaxed and teased. 

"I'd do anything to win." I answered frankly. 

"In that case, I attack with..." 

"And I activate Torture Wheel [13]."

"No..." His soft curse was cut off by a stir of commotion outside, signalling the arrival of another emergency patient. I bit down on my smile as Yugi realised who was lying upon the stretcher, and rushed to her side. 

"Isis!" She was barely floating above unconsciousness, I made sure of that. 

"Yugi...it was my...my...." She managed between painful breaths.

"Malik? Your brother?" Yugi demanded, but the doctors and nurses surrounded and pushed her beyond his reach before she could answer. 

"How could you??!! How heartless are you?" He turned to me, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks, his voice barely above a raspy whisper. 

"I'd do anything, anything to achieve my goal!" I screamed, but the laughter that followed died upon my lips when my eyes fell upon Joey. He was frowning in his sleep. 

Would I really do anything? Could I have scarred him, to get to Yugi? Could I have done what he did to himself? 

"I play Eternal Rest [14]! Sounds like we have another patient Yugi." I said, swallowing the lump that had somehow formed in my throat. Forget that mutt. He doesn't deserve my attention. 

Yugi didn't even move, knowing who it would be, "Malik!! How could you? Why? Why?" He asked, face a mask of frozen horror, and his eyes begged me to tell him it was all a dream, or a terrible mistake. 

"Because I hate you. I want you to suffer. Without you, I could have continued my lifestyle, obtained everything I ever desired! I would never have glimpsed Yami Malik's chasm of darkness, never had to brave that darkness which swallowed me whole! I would not have stabbed myself to make sure I was really free from the Shadow Realm! Yet you befriended Malik, forgave him for everything he ever did! I hate you." 

I barely controlled the quivering of my fingers, for my moment of triumph is near, "I play Raigeki [15]! This duel is over hon!" 

"No Mai. It's not." He replied, and I thought he was going to deliver one of his famous speeches. But, he simply gazed at me with his eyes, eyes so full of....pity. 

Those large violet crystals were trained on me, full of sorrow, full of regret, and I drowned, I drowned in Yugi Mutou's sympathy.....

~~~~

[11] Prohibition – When this card is played, declare the name of 1 card. As long as this card remains on the field, the declared card cannot be played. Cards already upon the field are excluded.  

[12] Yami- Increase ATK and DEF of all Fiend and Spellcaster-Type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Fairy-Type monsters by 200 points. 

[13] Torture Wheel – Activate this card when an opponent's monster attack, and attach this card to the attacking monster. The equipped monster cannot attack nor change its mode. Do 500 damage to opponent on your Standby Phrase every turn, as long as this card remains on the field.  

[14] Eternal Rest – Destroy all monsters equipped with Equip cards.

[15] Raigeki – Destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field.      


End file.
